


Hydrophobia

by SapphFiction



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphFiction/pseuds/SapphFiction
Summary: Catra hates water.  She always has.  That means she hates taking baths.  When she was little, the only thing that would make her take a bath was if Adora was there with her.  As they got older, the two never got out of the habit of bathing together and it eventually evolved into something a little more than just innocent baths.





	1. Age 4

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will entail a story of a time Adora and Catra took a bath together and how their relationship evolved over time. The chapter will also state how old the two were when the story takes place. Enjoy!

Age 4

 

"Catra.  You must  _ bathe _ ." Shadow Weaver demanded.  The tiny kitten-like child squirmed from her arms and ran away, butt-naked toward the barracks.  Adora wandered past the bathroom as Catra barreled for the door. "Catch her!" Shadow Weaver shouted to Adora.  The blonde tot blocked Catra from leaving the room. Catra attempted to get past, but it was of no use. Shadow Weaver walked over and picked up the tiny girl once again, bringing her back over to the bath. 

 

"No water!  No water!" Catra shrieked, tears forming in her eyes as Shadow Weaver brought her over to the dreaded tub.  She swatted at Shadow Weaver with her tail and writhed to get free. She couldn't escape. Before she knew it Shadow Weaver had plopped her down into the soapy water.  Sobs wracked Catra's body. She hated water. Why did Shadow Weaver put her through this torture?

 

"Would it be less scary if I got in with you?" Catra heard a voice say.  She looked up to see Adora with an armload of toys and a huge grin plastered on her little face.  Catra cracked a smile and wiped a tear from her eye. She nodded. Adora dumped her armload of battleships and figurines into the tub and got undressed.  After getting Shadow Weaver's help to get unstuck from her T-shirt, she hopped into the bath. "Okay, so when I get a bath, I always play with these. She held up two plastic boats, each was a replica of a battleship.  One of the ships was an army green colour, while the other was pink and purple. Adora held up the green one. "This is a good boat. The Horde battleship!" she announced. She then held up the pink ship. "This is a bad boat.  The princess battleship. We need to make sure the princesses don't get to the Fright Zone." Adora pointed to the far edge of the tub. "Got it?" Catra nodded. The two girls grabbed a ship in each hand. They giggled and played, crashing ships together and splashing each other until Shadow Weaver made them get out.  From that day on, Catra refused to take a bath alone.


	2. Age 8

Age 8

 

"Catra! Adora! You must go get your bath!" Shadow Weaver commanded the two young cadets.

 

"Yes ma'am," both girls said, saluting their superior. Adora and Catra ran to the bathroom, plugging the tub and turning on the faucet. They had developed a systematic method of filling the tub, timing themselves each time to see if it was faster than before. Once the bath was full, Adora stopped the watch.

 

"How long?" Catra asked, eagerly. 

 

"Eight minutes, twenty-seven-point-three-two seconds," Adora replied.

 

"That's more than four seconds longer than last time," Catra groaned, dejectedly. Adora sighed.

 

"We'll do it next time," Adora reassured her. They got undressed and jumped into the bath.

 

"So Force Captain, what is the deep-sea diving team searching for today?" Catra asked, giving Adora a salute.

 

"I just got word from Lord Hordak that the princesses have stolen a precious stone from the Fright Zone and we must go on a mission to get it back." Adora stated.

 

"Where do you think the princesses are hiding it?" Catra asked. 

 

"We believe the stone is hidden in the castle of the Ocean Princess, deep beneath the sea, on the ocean floor." Adora explained, breaking character for a moment to drop a pebble into the bath. 

 

"Let's go!" Catra exclaimed. She made a diving motion before plunging her head and shoulders beneath the water. Adora followed her and both girls made swimming motions with their hands as they pretended to search for the stone.

 

They surfaced for air for a moment, long enough for Adora to shout, "Oh no! There's a sea monster guarding the castle!" Immediately, both girls were brandishing imaginary swords and defending themselves against the make-believe monster.

 

"Kshh kshhh!" Adora made sound effects of their weapons hitting the monster. 

 

"I think he's dead," Catra sighed with relief, after a few minutes of battling the beast. 

 

"Phew, that was a close one," Adora said. "Let's go get the stone before the princesses realize we killed him." The two girls dove under the water once again and scoured the bottom of the tub for the pebble. After a few seconds, Catra nabbed the tiny rock between her claws and surfaced. 

 

"Got it!" she exclaimed. 

 

"Good work, Catra! Now we can bring this back to the Fright Zone where it belongs." 

 


	3. Age 12

Age 12

Adora dragged her aching body into the barracks, collapsing onto her bunk. Catra followed, curling up beside her. Training had been tough that day. It was getting more intense now that they were getting older and more capable. Gone were the days of toy weapons and games of tag, now replaced by terrifying princess simulations and tackling each other to the ground in attempts to eliminate the other.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Adora asked Catra, as she watched her knead her sore shoulder.

"What?" Catra asked.

"If you took a hot bath," Adora told her.

"You know how much I hate water, Adora," Catra reminded her.

"I can get in with you," Adora offered, knowing it always made her friend feel better when she was there with her.

"Isn't it weird? Aren't we a little old for that?" Catra asked.

"Of course not," Adora assured her. "I'm just helping you like I always have. How could that be weird?"

"I guess," Catra said, although, lately she had been reluctant to let Adora see her naked, as she had become increasingly more self-conscious of her changing body.

"Come on," Adora said, leading her over to the bathroom. She turned on the water and got undressed as the tub filled up. Catra nervously scratched at her arm, watching Adora so easily get naked and slip into the tub, so beautiful and fearless. She, on the other hand was being eaten away by anxiety at the thought of being naked in front of someone else, especially Adora. Usually these days, for the last few months anyway, Catra would take a very quick shower once or twice a week, avoiding the water as much as possible but also avoiding letting Adora see her naked. It seemed like she couldn't win either way. No matter what she did, the anxiety always won. If she didn't want the water to make her anxious, Adora had to be there. But if Adora was there, Catra was anxious because of her own body. She was stuck in a paradox, so one way or another, she had to face it.

"I'm scared," Catra admitted, shyly.

"Of the water?" Adora asked, leaning on the edge of the tub. Catra shook her head.

"Of you seeing me," she corrected.

"I've seen you naked hundreds of times," Adora reassured her.

"That was before…" Catra trailed off.

"Listen," Adora said. "I get nervous too, but when I do, I remember that you're my best friend and you, of all people, are never going to judge me." Catra smiled weakly.

"So you won't judge me either?" Catra asked.

"Of course not," Adora affirmed.

"Okay," Catra said. Hesitantly, she shed her clothes and got into the tub with Adora. She had been right, the heat of the water was soothing to her aching muscles. After a few moments of silence, Adora spoke.

"So I heard Kyle has a crush," she told Catra.

"On who?" Catra asked.

"Lonnie," Adora replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I heard that he had a crush on someone else…"

"No way! Who?!" Adora asked.

"Roggelio," Catra said.

"Wait, what? Actually?"

"That's what I heard."

"But doesn't Roggelio like Scorpia?"

"You mean that lobster-chick that's a rank up from us?"

"She's a scorpion, but yes," Adora said.

"So he's into older women," Catra laughed.

"So who do you like?" Adora asked. Catra gulped.

"Nobody--!" She replied, probably a little too hastily. Fortunately, Adora didn't catch on that Catra was lying.


	4. Age 16

Age 16

 

Catra loved training with Adora. Seeing Adora so concentrated and sweaty always gave her chills. Then there were the hand-to-hand combat sessions where Catra almost always ended up pinning Adora to the ground. She loved seeing the blonde cadet beneath her. She wished it wasn't under these circumstances. On numerous occasions she felt like kissing Adora then and there. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not in front of all the other cadets. Then there was what happened after training. Even though the two girls were nearing adulthood, they still took baths together. Usually after a hard day, they would relax together in the warm water. They sometimes talked about the day's events and more often they would lie in complete silence. However, lately, Catra had been having a problem that definitely wasn't helped by seeing Adora naked almost every day. It was a burning desire, rooted from an innocent crush she had developed nearly four years before. It just kept getting worse. Heat built between her thighs each time she watched Adora get undressed. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to touch her the way Catra wanted to. On one particular day, it got so bad, Catra didn't think she could do it anymore. 

 

"I'll go draw the bath, okay?" Adora asked, turning towards Catra.

 

"Actually, maybe that's not such a good idea today," Catra stopped her, sitting down on Adora's bunk. 

 

"Why not?" Adora asked. 

 

"I—uh…" Catra stalled, unsure of what to say or do in this situation. Adora walked over from the bathroom door. "I kinda… maybe…" 

 

"What's wrong?" Adora frowned, concerned. Catra was acting strangely. She was never like this.

 

"Uhh… I'm on my period!" Catra lied. 

 

"No, you're not, that was two weeks ago," Adora's eyes narrowed, perplexedly. "What's going on?" 

 

"Nothing," Catra said, burying her face in her knees out of embarrassment.

 

"Come on, Catra," Adora encouraged. "You can tell me anything." She let her fingers gently caress Catra's cheek and tipped her chin up to make eye contact.

 

"I… I like you…" Catra finally admitted. Adora pulled her into a hug. 

 

"I like you, too," Adora told her. It was true, there was no denying the feelings and fantasies she'd been having about the cat-like soldier. "But if you like me, then why would you not want to take a bath with me?" Catra took Adora's hand and guided it down the front of her pants, letting Adora feel how wet she was. Adora moved her finger against Catra's clit making Catra moan slightly. 

Gently, she pressed her lips against Catra's, kissing her the way she'd wanted to for over a year. Catra's hands found her waist, pulling them closer together. A few moments had passed when Adora broke from the kiss and looked deep into Catra's eyes. "Now do you want to take a bath?" Adora hadn't finished her sentence when Catra had scrambled from the bed and bolted into the bathroom, turning on the water. 

 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to have my way with you in this bathtub?" Catra asked, seductively as she stripped out of her shirt and pants. Adora watched as the sexy feline girl slinked closer to her, her tail hooking the belt on Adora's jacket and pulling it off. "Get naked for me, would you?" 

 

Adora blushed as she removed her jacket, shirt and pants, leaving both girls in sports bras and boyshorts. Catra turned off the water and finished undressing, stepping into the bath. Adora was quick to follow, sitting across from Catra. 

 

"Come over here," Catra said. Adora sat between Catra's legs, leaning back against the other girl's chest. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's waist and began kissing her neck. Catra's hands found their way up to Adora's breasts. She gasped when Catra's fingertips brushed her nipples. Adora turned to face Catra, allowing her to kiss her on mouth. Catra pounced on Adora and, with her claws retracted, began tickling Adora's abdomen. Adora's giggles echoed through the room, her muscles convulsing with each light touch from her feline lover. But Catra didn't stop there. Her fingers found their way lower, slipping inside Adora and earning a moan from the blonde soldier. Adding to Adora's pleasure, Catra started to use her dexterous tongue to rub circles on Adora's clit, making Adora moan louder than before. Catra moved her fingers in and out of Adora, licking and sucking her clit as she went. She watched Adora get close to her climax and as Adora was pushed over the edge, Catra used her free hand to pinch one of Adora's sensitive nipples.

 

"Catra!" she cried out in pleasure. She gripped the edges of the tub, her knuckles whitening as she rode out her intense orgasm.

 


	5. Present Day

Present Day

 

Catra stepped hesitantly into the cold, metal shower stall. She turned on the water and shivered as the first few seconds of cold water hit her as they emerged from the shower head. Catra washed herself quickly, wanting to get away from the water as quickly as possible. Without Adora, there was nothing even remotely tolerable about it anymore. Not to mention that each time she bathed, she was reminded of Adora's betrayal, which often left her in tears on the rusted shower floor.

 

Adora sat, relaxed, in the luxurious clawfoot bathtub that sat in her room at Glimmer's house. The bath was filled with floral-smelling bubbles and soothing oils that could almost put you to sleep. However, Adora missed the mischievous grin of her former companion that once accompanied her when she took a bath. Often, she wished Catra would jump through her window and claim her place in the tub with Adora.

 

Sometimes the fantasy would involve rough, angry sex, while other times, the two girls would simply make up and then cuddle in silence, enjoying each other's presence and the warmth of the bath.

 

However, the fantasy never came true. Eventually Adora always had to snap back to reality and continue her life as She-ra, Princess of Power. 

 


End file.
